


Welcome Home

by briennejamie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Even is smug af, F/M, Isak and Jonas are best friends for life, M/M, Magnus is forever the ultimate Evak fan, Post-College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briennejamie/pseuds/briennejamie
Summary: After living in London for almost a decade, Even and Isak decide to move back to Norway together. While grocery shopping, Isak bumps into the boy squad for the first time in years, and little do they know that Even even exists let alone that he is just around the corner. One-shot.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I am writing many chapter fics rn I just had to get this one-shot out of my system. I hope you enjoy :)

“I used to know where everything was in this goddamn store…” Isak Valtersen’s frustrated mumbling rung in his own ears as he stood looking from shelf to shelf of the grocery store he was currently scouring. He used to know where everything in this store was so well, but having not been in Norway for so long he’s not that surprised. Places that used to be his, felt new and unfamiliar.

Isak backed up in the aisle, searching for the exact brand he needed, his eyes traveling quickly across each row before landing on the ever so clandestine item.

“Thank god,” he sighed in relief. He was pretty sure Even would laugh at him if he had to call him to come help. ‘It’s your town, baby’ he’d say he was sure. It was a good thing Isak loved him so much.

Isak placed the item into his cart and was about to continue on his shopping expedition when he heard his name being called from the other end of the aisle.

“Isak?” the voice sounded to be in disbelief, tone eager and mixed with excitement. 

Isak turned his head to see Jonas. Jonas Noah Vasquez just standing there, a grin pulling at his face and eyes. That same hair, face, eyebrows, everything just the same, spare a few more mature features and light crows feet that were just beginning to form around his smiling eyes.

“Jonas!” The two practically ran into each other, embracing vigorously, patting each other on the back, their voices bubbling with laughter. 

“I can’t believe it! You’re back?” Jonas still sounded like he couldn’t believe his eyes, but there was the underlying jubilance at the prospect of his best friend coming back to Norway.

Isak sighed out a laugh. “I’m back.”

They hugged again, and over Jonas’s shoulder Isak could see Magnus and Mahdi approaching their grins the same as Jonas’s.

“Isak, holy shit!”

“Bro, what the fuck!”

Their yells made Jonas and Isak pull apart again, allowing Isak to go and hug his other two friends. 

“He’s back,” Jonas told them. Isak nodded, his heart beating, his breath heavier, adrenaline flooding his system from the happiness of seeing his friends again. 

“I can’t fucking believe this you guys, I was going to call you tomorrow to tell you I was in Norway. What are the fucking odds,” Isak laughed. 

“Fucking hell, bro. This is fucking awesome! The gang’s back together!” Magnus exclaimed.

"We were just shopping for this party that's going on at Jonas's soon, holy shit bro," Mahdi laughed before asking,  “How long has it been?”

Isak blinked rapidly, drawing the numbers in his head. “Seven years.” There was a pause.

“Shit,” Jonas breathed out. The boys hummed, nodding their heads.

Isak suddenly felt a wave of guilt rush over him. “Fuck, guys, I’m sorry.”

Jonas furrowed his eyebrows. “For what?”

“For not calling, for just fucking dropping off the face of the planet like that,” Isak confessed. It was something that he would think about often, if he should visit, call, text, anything. Life just got in the way every time, and sometimes he just didn’t call because it was easier. It was easier to not call then try and make plans with the friends he knew he would probably never actually see again, spare the visit to Norway once every year or two.

“Fuck that,” Jonas responded. “We know how hard it was. You moving to London for school was shitty enough, and when it came down to it everything that was happening just got in the way. We know you tried, fuck, we all tried.”

Isak had missed his best friend.

“Preach,” Mahdi commented, raising an invisible glass.

“Yeah…” Isak pieced the words together in his mind. “Once school started my life was so busy I barely had time to breath let alone try and keep up with everyone, I didn’t even call my parents most of the time. After meeting up the first few summers, once I was done with school and I got that job in London there was just no way I could keep living two lives like that, you know?"

The boys nodded, little “yeah”s floating in the air.

“Bro, we get it. We were all building our lives, and besides it wasn’t like you  _ never  _ called or texted. It was just a bunch of shit,” Magnus reasoned.

“Exactly.”

Isak grinned again, now that all the tension was gone. “So, what’s been going on? I need to know everything,” he exclaimed.

Jonas laughed. “Well, you know I got married.”

Isak smiled even brighter at hearing that, but then he remembered: Even was in the vegetable area of the store, and Isak was going to have to unload this great secret onto all of their heads.

“Yeah, man, I’m still pissed I missed the ceremony because of my job. How’s Mia?” 

“She’s great, like really great. We bought a house a few months ago.”

“That’s awesome.”

“They’re so fucking in love dude, you should see it,” Magnus joked. Mahdi nodded in agreement and Isak was again reminded how much he missed all of them.

“Yeah well, even Magnus and Mahdi here have long term girlfriends so they can fuck off.” Magnus and Mahdi both shrugged, giving their “guilty as charged” looks.

“That’s great,” Isak said, his mind drifting to Even again. 

“You dating anyone?” Magnus asked.

Isak had to take a breath in, and let it quickly and shakily vacate his lungs. “I’m married.”

Looks of shock and incredulity coated the faces of each one of his friends.

Jonas was able to collect himself first. “Are you serious?” He almost looked hurt that his friend hadn’t told him, but then again Jonas knew him too well for that.

“Yeah.” Isak held up his hand to show them the silver band that clung to his ring finger.

“Holy fuck,” Magnus exclaimed, hugging Isak again.

Once Magnus let go Mahdi and Jonas both gave their little looks of approval. 

“It’s actually part of why I’m moving back here,” Isak began. “I’ve wanted to leave my job for a while now, and I got some job offers from different labs all over the place. One of them was here in Norway, and my…” he stuttered for the best word, “spouse is also from Norway so it just seemed perfect.”

“When are we gonna meet her?” Magnus questioned, his tone filled with excitement. 

“Well…” Of course it was then Even decided to come find Isak, he always did have perfect timing.

“Hey, babe did you find the-” Even paused, raising his eyebrows at the scene in front of him. “Hi.”

“I did find it, thank you for all the help,” Isak joked, hoping to show Even that everything was okay. He seemed to understand the message because his face broke into his usual grin.

“Of course,” he responded.

Isak took a deep preparatory breath in. “Even, these are my friends from Nissen. Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi. Guys, this is Even, my husband.” While ever since meeting Even in London, falling in love with him, marrying him, Isak had been comfortable with these ideas of “boyfriend” and “husband” and “gay” it felt like a grand moment to finally say those words to all the people who he was too afraid to tell before when he was still young and naive.

After a period of silence brought on by pure shock, Jonas, once again, broke the ice. “It’s great to meet you.” He leaned forward to shake Even’s hand, as did Mahdi. Magnus however was not nearly so graceful.

“Holy shit, your  _ husband _ ? Your tall, fucking hot husband? Bro, you’re gay and you have a  _ husband _ ? What the fuck,” Magnus’s word vomit never ceased to impress. Even laughed out of the sheer ridiculousness of it.

Isak rolled his eyes. “Yes, Magnus. I’m gay and this is my husband.”

Magnus nodded his head slowly, processing. “That’s fucking awesome dude. The diversity of our little group is getting better by the second.” Mahdi just had to smack him upside the head for that one, Magnus blurting a little “hva faen?”

Even laughed once more, pulling Isak to his side and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Isak rolled his eyes again, this time in the fond way that was reserved for Even.

“That’s right, we’re married,” Even gloated. “I managed to catch  _ Isak Valtersen,  _ I’m a legend for that, don't forget it.”

Isak couldn't help his smile. “Oh, my God Even. I can’t believe you.”

Even scoffed. “Yes, you can.”

Isak grumbled in the fondest way possible, looking at his husband, Even looking back at him, his mouth forming that little smile that he could never stop whenever he saw Even.

“I think we’ve found a couple worse that Jonas and Mia,” Mahdi joked with a touch of seriousness.

Jonas and Magnus laughed, before Jonas smiled brightly at his best friend, his hand clasping his shoulder and suddenly it was like he'd never left.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
